Strap currency is defined as a wrapped bundle of a predetermined quantity of paper currency of the same denomination. For example, strap currency is typically prepared and wrapped in bundles of 100 one dollar bills; 100 five dollar bills; 100 ten dollar bills; and so forth. Quantities of fifty bills of the same denomination are also frequently prepared. These wrapped bundles are prepared by retail establishments, small banks and the like, and are presented to larger banks, clearing houses, and/or Federal Reserve branches, together with a statement identifying the number of the bundles of strap currency, their denomination, and so forth.
It is desirable, and in many cases required, to confirm that the number of bills, i.e. the counts of each of the strap currency received at the clearance house are, in fact, accurate. In addition thereto, it is desirable to be able to count at least small quantities of unstrapped currency and to further be assured that the strap currency is properly averaged to take into account the deviations in unit currency weight due to normal wear and tear experienced by paper currency, as well as the effect of foreign matter upon currency weight, such as dirt, moisture, foreign materials or objects such as adhesive tape and paper clips utilized to repair currency, and so forth. It is also most efficient to verify the bundle count without the necessity for unwrapping, counting and rewrapping the strap currency.